


A Little Sugar

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: 12 Prompts of Christmas, Prompt #3: Making Holiday TreatsFluff, featuring Nick the baker.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056686
Kudos: 9





	A Little Sugar

Greg unlocked the door and shuffled inside, careful to make as little noise as possible as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. Nick had the day off and he didn’t want to wake him. He contemplated crashing on the couch but knew that Nick would scold him for not coming to bed instead.

On his way to the bedroom, he stopped when he passed by the kitchen. The scent of apples and cinnamon hung heavy in the air. There was also the faint smell of something that had been burnt. Badly.

Greg flipped the light on and saw a plate covered in tinfoil. He carefully uncovered it to reveal what he assumed were apple turnovers. They were slightly misshapen and the crust was very dark. He picked one up and took a bite.

It wasn’t bad. In fact, it was pretty good. There was just the right amount of sugar and spice. Although the crust was a little dry it wasn’t as burnt as the lingering smell in the kitchen suggested it should be. He took another huge bite and closed his eyes.

“How do you like it?”

Greg started at the sound of Nick’s voice and began choking.

“That bad?” Nick asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a jug of milk. He filled a glass and handed it to Greg.

He took a few sips and cleared his throat. “They’re pretty good, actually. I can tell you burnt a few, though.”

Nick blushed and Greg laughed at him. He finished the pastry and moved closer to Nick. Greg could tell he’d recently woken up. He had that soft, sleepy look about him. His hair was a little flat and there was a faint pillow crease on his cheek.

“Yeah, well... they’re not as easy as Grandma Jo makes them seem.”

“Oh, this is a Stokes Family recipe? That’s pretty special.”

“Well, you’re pretty special.”

“Such a sap.”

Nick grinned and pulled him into a hug. Greg returned the embrace, a sigh of contentment escaping him. He turned his face into Nick’s neck and they swayed in place for a moment.

“I’ve got a few more recipes if you want to bake with me? I’m trying to perfect Grandma Jo’s peppermint sugar cookies. I want to win the lab baking contest.”

“There’s a baking contest?”

“For the Christmas Party, yeah.”

Greg laughed. “Okay, sounds fun.”

“Any family recipes you want to make?”

Greg pulled back a little and shook his head. “Oh, no. We’re not really bakers. Nana Olaf always tries to make simple things like Pepperkaker – gingerbread – but they never come out right. We’re a ‘store-bought is fine’ kind of family.”

Nick snorted softly and drew him close again for a kiss. Greg deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Nick’s spine, settling them at the small of his back. Nick’s hands were wandering, briefly touching his shoulders and tracing patterns across old scars. Nick slid his lips to Greg’s neck, mouthing at a sensitive spot just above his collar and Greg hummed in appreciation.

“Come to bed with me. We can bake later,” Nick said, already steering them toward the bedroom.

Greg went willingly, sugary treats forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar: a kiss; a vital ingredient in holiday treats; a pun.
> 
> come find me on tumblr @greggodna


End file.
